


Unburdened

by DeiXIV



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drunk Sex, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Missionary Position, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiXIV/pseuds/DeiXIV
Summary: As Zenos prepares the first phases of his plans to get back home to Garlemald, he is interrupted by someone familiar.





	Unburdened

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel piece to His Dear, Beloved Burden: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561130/chapters/43995454  
> Read that first, but please mind the content warnings as it can be triggering for some.
> 
> This story contains Stormblood Spoilers.

It was a good few days since the reappearance of his dearest friend rekindled the spark Zenos needed to go about his plans. Though he previously thought to catch his prey unawares in his current, unfamiliar body, he knew deep in his heart that it wouldn’t be enough. Though he didn’t yet know the man’s intentions for wishing to end his life, he did know that their next confrontation needed to be exceptional; something to top even taking control of a godlike being. Mayhap a contest that grand with the both of them coming back for more could motivate him into living on. Yes, it was a perfect plan; even if he didn’t know what exactly said plan entailed yet.

Well, Zenos did know one thing: he needed his body back, and since the savages couldn’t keep his remains safe, that only meant something was happening that his _dear_ father probably had a hand in. His first order of business was to craft a means to get back to Ilsabard. Throughout the previous days, he managed to scrap up some tools that should help with the job. Now, he needed to find the remains of Garlean transport that no doubt remained discarded somewhere in Gyr Abania. Sadly, it was now late in the evening and too dark for him to be able to seek out anything useful. Mayhap in the morning he would-

“…It can’t be…” Zenos murmured to himself. On his way back to the barracks, he spotted a pathetic lump nestled (at least seemingly) comfortably atop a pile of sand and rubble near the river. Though said lump had its back turned to him, Zenos recognized the ebony coat and nest of silver hair. Zenos sighed deep, shaking his head as he approached. “Oh, my friend…” he mumbled. When they were last together, Zenos caught whispers of some of the Ala Mhigan savages plotting to take his dear prey away to do unspeakable things in his drunken state, and he still wouldn’t allow that to happen. He nudged the Elezen with his hand.

“’M NOT SLEEPIN’!”

The outburst caused Zenos to jump back several ilms, instinctively reaching for his katana. When the man rolled over, peering through tired, narrowed eyes, he quickly sat up with a gasp.

“Oh shite! ‘s you!” The man beamed, his eyes seeming to twinkle like the stars in the heavens. “Th’ ‘ells y’ been, mate? Been lookin’ y’know!”

Oh no his accent was even thicker than Zenos remembered. He must be drunk again. “Is… that so?” He hesitated to respond. “Are you drunk?” He asked rather flatly.

The Elezen giggled, covering his mouth with a hand. “Ayeee… ‘tis the only way I can ‘andle the bloo’y comp’ny ‘ere!”

Hm. Fair enough. “I see…” Zenos took a few careful steps towards his self-proclaimed friend. “…well don’t forget what I told you last. These sava- _ahem_ … these _men_ have… **_intentions_** with you. It’d be best not to nap in the middle of their playground.”

“Oi! I said I wasn’t bloo’y sleepin’, aye? Just restin’ me eyes a spell!” He snapped, pointing a clawed finger barely an ilm away from Zenos’s nose. A sly smile curled on his lips as the very same finger lowered and caught the red bandana around Zenos’s neck. “’sides… I ain’t ‘ere for them…”

There was an uncharacteristic growl in the champion’s voice that admittedly intrigued Zenos. “Well, you did say you were looking for me so I can only assume…”

A slight tug at the bandana pulled him down closer, nose-to-nose. “Mhmm~” He smiled with a half-lidded gaze. He spoke quietly with the same growl. “I’ve seen the beds you lot are stuck with… must be terr’bly uncomf’table… got a nice big ‘un at me ‘ome that I could pers’nally warm for ya…”

Zenos gulped at the bold proposition, though he shouldn’t have been surprised considering this wasn’t the first time his friend said something like this. Following him home would have certainly been a dream come true for Zenos. Though he’d probably never admit out loud, there was some savage part of him during their previous confrontations that yearned to do more than just fight the Eikon-slayer, but should he? The man was clearly intoxicated and mayhap not thinking clearly. Besides, he’d rather do something so intimate in his own body. “I’m… not certain I-“

Another stronger tug with a firmer grasp of the Elezen’s long fingers caused their foreheads to gently collide. “”-should because you’re drunk.” That what you’re gonna say?” He interrupted, suddenly speaking much more clearly than before. “I’ll ‘ave you know ‘m perfectly self-aware right now. Me eyes may be tired, and I may ‘ave gotten lazy with me voice, but as you can no doubt ‘ear, ‘m still perfectly capable of speaking, and thus, thinking rationally. Fact is, ‘m longin’ for company t’night and you were the one on me mind.” The champion released his grip, lounging back on the sand pile on his elbows, now wearing a serious expression. “…’course if y’ don’t want to… can always go back t’ the Azim Steppe and find a more willing partner. Up t’ you…”

_Oh, Eikon-slayer… just what kind of person are you…?_ Zenos was dumbfounded by the exchange, but still couldn’t be helped being completely enamored. He still wanted to deny him, but the part of Zenos that still wanted to take him was screaming louder. What if this was the only chance he had? “I see… ‘tis a real honor being chosen by the Warrior of Light himself…” He smirked, trying to be in-character. “If you insist you’re alright, I’ll join you.”

He smiled once more, clumsily springing to his feet. “Alright!” The man scrambled through his bag, finally locating a chocobo-shaped whistle and blew it to call a large, white bird to his side. “This un’s big enough f’ two.” He explained once atop the bird, extending a hand for Zenos to mount as well. He curled his nose at the bird’s foul odor, still not being used to it despite his time at Rhalgr’s Reach, but still took the man’s hand. “Me ‘ouse is at the Beds, so it ain’t too far.” He said as the bird took flight. “Just… relax….”

Zenos could feel himself blush as the man leaned back into him as if he were a chair. “Come to think of it… is it wise for you to be flying a bird in this state…?” Not that he was worried about some sort of accident getting him killed or anything, but he was now set on seeing this night end the way he wanted.

“’Tis quite alright…” The Elezen mumbled. “She knows th’ way ‘ome… right, girl?” The chocobo happily kweh’d in response. After a moment of quiet flying, the man’s hand wandered to Zenos’s knee, giving it a gentle rub. “Jus’ realized… I dunno your name.”

Ah shite. _What were the men calling this vessel again?_ “Um… V-Vallerin!” He blurted as he remembered.

“Vallerin? That’s lovely…” He hummed. “Case y’don’t know, mine’s Natural. Much as people seem t’ admire me, they don’t even know me name. But… friends can call me Nate.”

Natural… so that was his name. He wondered if someday he too could call him “Nate” like his other friends. Zenos snapped out of his daydream upon feeling a sudden pressure between his thighs. He looked down to see Natural rubbing his rear against him.

“We’ll be there soon…” He said softly. Blindly reaching behind him, his hand patted Zenos’s head down to his face where he slid his fingers beneath the hood to touch his cheek. “Lookin’ forward t’ seein’ what you’re ‘idin’ from me…” He giggled.

Deep down it made Zenos a little anxious. His voice already hadn’t changed, and their previous meeting indicated Natural found it familiar. Not to mention he still carried a katana wherever he went. Shite, he hoped Natural didn’t notice the one at his hip now; especially since he left a blade behind to signal he was still very much alive. He hadn’t remarked on it so far, so mayhap he was incredibly lucky tonight.

* * *

They eventually reached the Eikon-slayer’s home. Zenos was actually quite surprised at what a nice little place it was. The house seemed moderately-sized and had an enchanting view of a vast lake before it. Natural led him inside by the hand, his steps far less graceful than usual considering how drunk he was. “Make y’self at ‘ome~” He chimed as he unceremoniously kicked his boots off. Zenos did the same (albeit with a bit more manners), as well as quickly shoving his katana behind a nearby table while the Elezen had his back turned. “Drink for you?”

“Hm? Oh, no thank you.” Zenos declined, knowing full well the vast amount of drink he’d need to get on Natural’s level. The man nodded, once again taking Zenos’s hand to lead him upstairs. Once again, he found himself surprised by his surroundings. Unlike the décor of the main floor, the furnishings were of Doman design. “Ah, it looks different up here…” He remarked, feeling a little more paranoid that Natural might be on to him considering his own fondness of Doman aesthetics.

“Mmm aye…” He started, releasing Zenos’s hand to shed his coat. “Got this place t’ share with a Doman lass… designed this room t’ ‘elp ‘er feel welcome but alas… she’s no longer with us.” He sat himself on the bed, now wearing only fishnet leggings. Mayhap an unorthodox fashion choice, but Zenos quite liked what he saw. “But enough o’ that! C’mere.” Zenos obeyed the command, stopping just in front of his friend, debating on what to do next. As it turned out, Natural already had something in mind. Again, he yanked down on the bandana so Zenos was face-level with him, but this time, colliding their mouths with a kiss. Zenos quickly caught his balance with a hand on the bed. He had to give it to Natural, the man knew what he wanted and exactly how to take it. His admiration for his friend and enemy was only growing from this experience. The hands released their hold, now tugging the hood on his head back. Locks of gold hair spilled out not terribly unlike what he had before- just parted down the center of his head now. A warm smile lit Natural’s features at the sight. “Ahh… so lovely.”

Zenos felt his face warm from the compliment, even if it wasn’t deserved considering this wasn’t his face or body. Would Natural had said the same if it was…? As he began to unfasten his coat, Natural pulled him back in further, now leaning back on his elbows. When their lips met again, he felt a wetness upon his mouth, hesitating slightly to open it. Natural’s tongue slipped in and Zenos did his best to keep up with what was going on along with getting his coat off. After a moment, he heard Natural giggle.

“You’ve never done this before…” The Elezen whispered against his lips. Zenos quickly averted his gaze with a soft grunt. This only made Natural laugh harder. “’s quite alright. I’ll slow it down some.” He gently pushed Zenos back to standing in full again and repositioned himself on the bed. “Just get your clothes off.” Zenos silently nodded, doing as commanded. While removing the gloves, coat, and everything underneath, he watched Natural pull away some pins and braids in his hair and watched the silver locks fall all the way down his back. He had never seen the man without some sort of braid or ponytail of sorts before; truthfully, he didn’t think he could get anymore beautiful, but there he was. Natural also took a moment to grab a vial from a nearby nightstand and set it beside him on the bed.

Now that his partner was naked from the waist up, Natural positioned himself upon his knees, the height of the bed helping keep him at face-level with Zenos’s crotch. He rubbed the growing bulge in his pants, smiling mischievously. “Don’t be afraid of ‘urting me, alright?” Zenos didn’t quite understand what he meant by that, but he still nodded. With a few tugs at his clothes, Natural freed the man’s cock, taking a moment to admire it and give it a few pumps. He wasn’t fully hard yet, but that would soon change. Without hesitation, Natural took it to his lips, pushing the head through into his mouth. The sudden wet warmth made Zenos gasp, quickly taking hold of the nearby headboard. So _that’s_ what that felt like…

The warmth around his cock increased as Natural took him deeper and deeper, rubbing his tongue in all the right places. Zenos wound up grabbing Natural by the back of his hair and clenching whenever a nerve hit him just right. Mayhap that’s what he meant about possibly hurting him; he could hear Natural moan every time his hair was pulled. The thought of what the Elezen could do to his real body’s dick crossed his mind. He doubted the man could take much of him and would probably choke on it. Somehow the sheer thought of it aroused him even further.

His fantasies were suddenly interrupted at the sound of the vial clattering to the floor. “Oop… ‘ope the cork didn’t pop off.” Zenos blinked down below him to see what had happened, and when he looked up again, Natural was on his back, parting his undergarments and torn fishnets to present his entrance. “C’mon, I can’t wait.” He teased.

Well, Zenos wasn’t about to deny him. Quickly peeling his own pants and smallclothes off, he hovered over Natural, teasing the entrance that seemed to already be slick with the vial’s lubricants. He must have gotten himself ready while Zenos wasn’t paying attention. There was very little resistance when Zenos plunged himself in. Natural gasped beneath him, but didn’t appear to be in any pain. Words couldn’t describe how amazing it felt. Zenos groaned as he thrust into his partner, being goaded further and moving harder when he felt the man’s legs wrap around his waist and arms around his shoulders. Seeing his friend and enemy beneath him, a whining, panting mess was such a blissful sight that he had to keep reminding himself he wasn’t dreaming. “Does it feel good?” Natural inquired.

“Y-yes…” Zenos managed. “You feel amazing…”

“Good.” Natural cupped his face, pulling back into another sloppy kiss. Zenos hissed, suddenly feeling a breach of skin upon his back from the man’s claws. “That ‘urt too much?”

Actually, despite the sudden pain, it felt quite nice. “Nay.” Their mouths reunited, and he felt the claws go further and deeper down his back, and Zenos couldn’t help spilling moans into Natural’s mouth. At this rate, he feared he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Mmnn… wait.” Natural separated, gently nudging for Zenos to get off him. Disappointing though the separation may have been, the distraction may have been for the best. Natural pulled the sheets back some, patting the pillow once done. “Lay down, be comfortable.” Zenos nodded and did as he was told. Natural peeled off the damaged fishnets, straddling the man’s hips opposite of his gaze once he was done. “Ahh, was gettin’ pretty close there…”

That made Zenos feel a little better, but now he was sad he couldn’t see the man’s face as easily. Natural’s ass hovered for a few seconds, taking one final moment to tease Zenos before finally sliding back down his cock again. Zenos gripped his hips, thrusting his own until they made contact with Natural’s rear. He heard Natural cry out from the sudden contact, but it didn’t slow him down. He rode Zenos’s dick, rocking his hips and moving his body like a man who very obviously had experience doing such a thing before. Based on their earlier conversations, Natural was a well-traveled man in more ways than one, and Zenos had to admit to himself he was a bit jealous. A man so powerful and beautiful only deserved to be at his side, on his arm, and in his bed. He pounded into the man with more aggression, meeting his rhythm and causing both he and his partner to cry out in pleasure.

Damn this body… Zenos knew full well that he could do so much more to him that would leave him begging for Zenos and Zenos alone by the time he was through with him; would that his soul was back where it belonged. Though the night wasn’t ending where he first thought, it only fueled his motivation further. He _will_ get his body back to once more meet his dearest and only friend on the field of battle and back at his home chambers. Until then, he had a job to finish.

He reached around to Natural’s neglected cock, quickly pumping so that he could cum. He felt the man’s claws dig into his legs as he tried to gain leverage. They were both so close, this much was evident by their quickened pace and deafening moans. “Ahh- Natural I’m-“ His body tightened as climax neared.

“Ze…nos…!”

“!!” Though he was experiencing what may have been his best orgasm to date, he couldn’t make noise, save for a few gasps. In fact, he was completely frozen. Liquid collected around his fist from Natural’s orgasm, and the Elezen plopped back beside his frozen partner.

While Natural seemed content and was now snuggling up to Zenos, Zenos didn’t know what to make of this. Does he know? Did he know all along? Did he just figure it out? Or… was he thinking of Zenos the whole time? Was that why he positioned himself in a way that he couldn’t see “Vallerin’s” face when he came? “My… my friend…” He whispered, gently wiping sweaty strands of hair away from Natural’s face. He was hoping for an answer, but the Elezen already seemed to be dozing off.

That’s it. He couldn’t stay long after this. He had to leave before morning in case Natural truly wasn’t aware and all the pieces started fitting together. Besides, now more than ever, his plans could not wait. He had to get home. He had to reclaim everything he lost and meet his friend again, no matter the cost.


End file.
